The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively establish call flows presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse and emerging communication technologies that exist in the marketplace. As new communication platforms become available to the consumer, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. Some issues have arisen in call network scenarios in which signaling overhead has become either burdensome or ineffective when failures occur in the network.